


And I Love Him

by strawberryarcana



Series: I Have Muriel Brainrot (Yes, that's the playlist name.) [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, hi this is my first time posting and I dont know how this works so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryarcana/pseuds/strawberryarcana
Summary: This is the first thing I'm ever posting so, yay, hi, anyway. I'm hoping this will be the first in a series of... I don't even know what to call them because I haven't written fiction in literal years. Anyway, the point is that I have a playlist of (mostly love) songs that make me think of Muriel, and I'm trying to write short little fics about the apprentice singing them to Muriel.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You, muriel - Relationship
Series: I Have Muriel Brainrot (Yes, that's the playlist name.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142927
Kudos: 20





	And I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm ever posting so, yay, hi, anyway. I'm hoping this will be the first in a series of... I don't even know what to call them because I haven't written fiction in literal years. Anyway, the point is that I have a playlist of (mostly love) songs that make me think of Muriel, and I'm trying to write short little fics about the apprentice singing them to Muriel.

Muriel is surprised and a little concerned when he wakes to the sound of soft, airy singing. When he opens his eyes, he finds that it's just you. You're singing as you clean the dishes from last night, rocking side to side in time with your own music. Inanna is at your side, listening intently. "I give him all my love, it's all I do." You punctuate this with an authoritative "Bum-bum," following the music that's been stuck in your head for the past two days. "And if you saw my love, you'd love him too. How I love him." It's not quite how the song goes, but you love to take creative liberty when you sing. You haven't noticed Muriel listening yet, but you certainly do soon, as he makes a choked noise when he realizes that it's a love song you're singing. You stop, just as you were about to get into your favorite part. You don't like it when people hear you singing.

Muriel knows he won't be able to just ignore this interaction. "You uh, you sound good." You can't tell which one of you looks more embarrassed. 

"Thanks." You quickly stand up, finished with the dishes anyway, and step outside. You take your time watering the small garden Muriel keeps with the dishwater, and decide to go on and tend the chickens while you're out. The song doesn't leave your head though, so you let yourself continue as you feed the chickens. "He gives me everything, and tenderly. The kiss my lover brings, he brings to me. And I love him." You were quiet at first, but you get a little more confident as you get more into the song. "A love like ours could never die as long as I have you near me." You're probably loud enough now for Muriel to hear you, but you're so focused on both the chickens and making sure you time your breaths right to keep the tune up that you don't notice. "Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky. I know this love of mine, will never die. And I love him." 

When you walk back into the hut, Muriel is staring intently at the wall, face red. Uh oh. He must've heard you outside. You curse yourself internally. It's not like it's a super big thing, but you know people usually don't like the way you sing. You get really emotional, and play around with the notes. 

"That uh, that was really good." You think spending the next month in a whole in the ground sounds pretty good right about now. But he doesn't stop. "I like your voice, it's... nice. Soothing." You feel a little better knowing that he doesn't think you sound like a sad pig. 

"Anyway, how about breakfast?" You set the basket of eggs you brought in on the table, and immediately start cooking. 


End file.
